Bloodshed
Bloodshed is a 2018 American slasher film both directed and written by Alietta and Erin.The fanfiction series was inspired by the Scream franchise which is an American horror franchise created by Kevin Williamson and Wes Craven. Starring Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox, and David Arquette, the film series grossed over $604 million in worldwide box-office receipts and consists of four motion pictures directed by Craven. The characters for this story are based on real-life people alongside members of both the Facebook ORG and Wikia community. Although they physically represent them they do not fully represent the personality of that person in real-life. After many failed or unfinished fanfiction projects, Alietta returned to the Scream wikia in hopes of starting a new fanfiction based around the horror film and TV series Scream. On December 27th 2016, she asked the Scream wikia community to create several characters by having the users reply using a google forum post. She had originally done this idea in 2014 but never went through with the plan. Inspired by a project done in college and by some of my favorite TV series (Pretty Little Liars, Scream, Scream Queens, Revenge etc.), Alietta decided to write her own online series based around a murder mystery as she found herself getting frustrated with the ones she watched. This series would include written episodes released weekly online. She felt although getting users to interact with the series was a great way to advertise and promote the series. Users would be unaware if their character made it into the story until it was released. She received several responses of interest and began planning for the series in early 2017. Planning took several months and was incomplete. After Halloween 2017, Alietta posted an update to her Facebook profile. In honor of Halloween and Scream, she announced the TV series had be converted into a film and released in a summary using Facebook ORG players. She also announced it is going to be a written summary but might be made into a script at a later date. Users had to comment their fist/last name and three words to describe themselves. A few days later, she made more announcements on her profile. Bloodshed is the name of the remake. I thought I'd create this post to give a little more information about the project I got people to sign-up for the other day: *She is well into planning and has the main storyline spread across three films. *Each film will be released in four parts. *Characters for the film are based on people from the ORG community, a few from the wikia community and some of her own. The main characters in the first film were announced in alphabetical order; Alexander Vivor, Alissa Graf, Constanza Fuentes, Domonique McCoy, Drew Mikaelson, Jake Everts, Ronaldo Lamiroir and Wendy Lamiroir. *She will be creating manga for every character in the film with one for every outfit that they wear. She wants the fanfiction to be visually appealing. *Instead of Ghostface, she decided to put her own spin on it and make the killer a clown called Crimson. On December 3rd, Alietta released advertising for the series by showing character posters. Although they are not the official cast photos, they are included as part of the series. A new character, Celia Fitz, was released with the posters. Towards the end of January 2018, Alietta announced Bloodshed is taking her a long time to write. She is going to write it and now release the fanfiction scene-by-scene. In the meantime, she revealed more characters and their roles within the high school setting for the first film. She added that there were a lot more characters but these are the ones based on Facebook ORG players: *'Cheerleaders' - Alissa Graf and Eddie Ratchet *'Geeks' - Enzo Zizylion *'Jocks' - Drew Mikaelson, Jake Everts and Nathaniel Swede *'Nerds' - Alexander Vivor, Malik Cordova and Tyler McCoy *'Outsiders' - Hannah Collins, Kyle Kimmel and Wendy Lamiroir *'Preps' - Alexa Marrero and Alietta Adenji *'Reporters' - David Wachsberg *'Skaters' - Ci'ere Yurkowski *'Trendsetters' - Domonique McCoy Erin was recruited to help edit the series in early 2018. She contributed and improved a lot of writing. On March 16th 2018, eleven posters were revealed for the first film alongside an early release/teaser of the first scene. The wiki was also released and advertised on other wikia websites and Facebook. |-|OCTOBER 25TH, 2015 ='9:07PM - Allenwood Forest' Celia Fitz stood alone in the middle of Allenwood Forest. She started dialing a number and waited impatiently for an answer. When they answered, she started to threaten them. Celia mocked the person for not showing themselves and called them out for blackmailing her. She made it clear that she wants her personal journal back. She exclaimed that everyone despised her, so she doesn't care if her secrets were exposed. Celia insisted she had never been afraid, especially of a coward who won’t show their face. She warned them not to fuck with her before ending the call. She begins walking off but is stopped by the sound of snapping of branches. Celia looked around at the many trees surrounding her, but saw nothing and continued to walk. Suddenly, a louder snap caused her to pause once again. She looked deeper into the trees. Celia, stood still, breathed heavily. The tension in the air was cut by an eerie laugh. Celia jumped and quickly turned. Standing twenty steps in front of her was a clown; holding the phone to its ear. It pulled the phone down. Celia paused before starting to laugh. She mocked the clown for trying to scare her admittedly curious who could be behind the mask. She thought Alissa, Enzo, and Nathaniel as potential suspects. She laughed harder and slowly started walking towards the clown, who tilted its head to one side. Celia stated that she was not afraid, no matter who it was behind the mask. When she was right in front of the clown, she leaned close and reminded the masked assailant that they didn't know who the fuck they are messing with. She laughed at their effort to get a costume, dress-up and then trying to torment her. She demanded they remove the mask and reveal their identity. Celia’s demands were met with a long silent pause. The clown let out another creepy laugh and it caused Celia to step back. She angrily repeated that it shouldn't fuck with her. Celia aggressively grabbed the mask to pull it off but the clown forcefully grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer. The clown was strong, and in a moment of struggle, Celia attempted to pull her arm back and escape. She couldn't, his grip grew tighter around her wrist, her hand started to shake. It felt like the clown was trying to break her arm. The clown slowly pulled a butcher knife from behind him and allowing the blunt end to graze Celia’s cheek. Her eyes widened. She could feel herself shudder from the cold metal. She pulled harder to try to escape its grip. It finally let go and Celia fell back onto the ground, hitting her head. Her vision now blurred, the clown stood above her, still laughing. It pointed the knife down at her but Celia kicked the knife out of its hand before booting it in the stomach. The clown kneeled down clenching its stomach whilst picking up the knife. Celia immediately got up and began to run. The clown got up and began chasing after her. Unnerved, she fled quickly whilst turning her head backward to check how far the clown was behind her. The clown continued to laugh. She thrust herself through small branches and bushes, hoping the clown would lose track of her in the brush. Then suddenly her left foot gave out, stumbling over a log. Unphased by any pain, Celia noticed her knee was bleeding, her ankle was bruised, and the clown was still following her and getting closer. She picked herself back up and began limping through the forest. Out of breath and feeling dizzy, Celia hid behind a tree whilst holding her breath. The clown seemed to be searching, maybe he hadn’t noticed where Celia hid. The clown lumbered on into the shadows of the forest. Celia sighed with relief as she peeked around the tree to see if the clown had gone. The coast was clear. She started moving in the opposite direction not to put too much pressure on her injured leg. She made her way through the forest to safety. She heard the sound of music and headed towards the sound. *I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone* Suddenly, the music was interrupted by the swish, of a butcher knife gliding through the air, narrowly missing her head, and the thud of the blade stick into a tree. Celia quickly spun round to see the clown stood twenty feet behind her. Ignoring her injuries, Celia set off sprinting, when she noticed the butcher knife, its blade stabbing into a tree. She looked back at the clown, and made the decision, she rushed to grab the knife. The clown ran towards her but Celia was faster, she pulled the knife from the wood, gripping it tightly with both hands. She laughed and said, "told you so". Her confident tone trying to shadow the sweat that dripped from her forehead, and the slight tremble in her grip as her knuckles turned white from the tension. The clown knelt down. Celia couldn’t help but chuckle, this little punk was about to beg for mercy after the hell she had been put through. The clown swung a thick branch and tried hitting the knife out of her hands. It missed but on the backswing the clown aimed lower, hitting Celia's wounded knee. The visceral sounds of bone and tissue cracking was met with Celia’s primal agony riddled screams. Celia dropped to the ground, dropping the butcher knife where it was just out of reach. She immediately tried to battle through the pain and crawling towards the sound of the music. *Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah). Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side* The clown slowly picked up the butcher knife and followed her. Celia, in agony, focused on getting to safety. The music was getting louder. *Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh). We'll keep dancing till we die (till we die)* She sighed with relief when she came to Shane Adams' house. He was having a party. She crawled quicker, when suddenly crack, the clown slammed the cleaver into the back of her head, before letting out one final laugh. Celia rolled over grasping the back of her bleeding head, her vision blurring, gasping for breath. She stared up as the clown pulled up on the mask, Celia’s eyes widened as her hands lost all strength. *Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young*. 10:38PM - Shane Adam's House At Shane Adams' 17th birthday party, Alexander Vivor unlocked his phone on the couch. He signed into a tinder account using a Facebook account titled "Morgan Jenson". Dwayne Ulrich and his girlfriend, Shayla Evans, noticed Alexander on the app and teased him about it in front of everyone. Alexander remained silent before he stood up and left. When he walked past the kitchen, Eddie Ratchet called him and asked him if he had seen Cassandra. Alexander replied no. Eddie faced the opposite direction to Alexander before turning his head back and asked Alexander if he wanted to see something he'd never seen before. Confused, Alexander asked what he meant. Eddie slut dropped and twerked whilst everyone in the kitchen cheered and raised their cups in laughter. Not amused, Alexander went upstairs. He entered the first door he noticed. He interrupted a half-naked Cassandra Taylor and Shane Adams in the middle of making out. Alexander faced the wall, apologized and asked where the bathroom is. As Shane went to tell him, Cassandra covered his mouth and told Alexander to find his own way there. Alexander didn't respond. Cassandra chucked a pillow at him and yelled for him to get out. Alexander shut the door and entered the next bedroom. Alietta Adenji and her boyfriend, Drew Mikaelson, held hands on the bed and locked in a serious chat. Alexander quickly apologized and shut the door. Out of the two doors left, Alexander opened the one on the right and once again interrupted Alissa Graf and her boyfriend, Nathaniel Swede, deep in conversation. He apologized for a third time and told them he was looking for the bathroom. Alissa pointed to the door next to him before pushing past and going downstairs. Nathaniel joked about girls hormones to which Alexander awkwardly laughed and opened the bathroom door. Kyle Kimmel was on the floor vomiting in the toilet. Alexander gave up and walked back downstairs. Alietta received three photo messages and told Drew that she had to leave for a moment for some fresh air. When Drew attempted to stop her, she told him to let her go. Wendy Lamiroir, a drunken mess, opened her car door and sat in the driving seat. She talked to herself about how no one noticed she was leaving because no one liked or cared about her. She bitched about Kyle not being there for her when she was in this state. Her vision grew hazey, she felt like the dashboard was twisting and distorting. She stared to the empty vodka bottle on the passenger seat, seeing double, and joked that two bottles would be a new personal best. She sat there staring into the darkness before her windshield, soaking in her own misery before settling on driving away. She didn’t want to go home, but she couldn't stand being at this party anymore. Wendy pulled away from the curb lost in thought, when she was pulled back to reality by the sounds of crushing. She had just hit something, and she was in no mood to talk to another party goer about how she will pay for a dented fender. Her panic was slowly replaced with apathy, and Wendy sped off, unaware someone in the distance watched her. Back at the party, someone screamed for an ambulance to be called. There was a person is lying in a pool of blood in the drive. Everyone rushed out of the front door to witness the gruesome scene. One party-goer was more visibly upset the rest. Alietta pushed her way through the crowd crying, stumbling slightly. Her emotional stability wasn’t helped by the shots, and neither was her balance. Drew saw Alietta, grabbed her and asked if she was alright. Alietta turned to Drew, filled with anger, fear, and sadness but surprisingly numb to the gruesome scene twenty feet away from her in the driveway. “Are you cheating on me?” Alietta asked through a mask of running mascara and ruined contour. Drew sharply denied before she showed him three images of him kissing a brunette girl. Alietta warned him that she'd find out who the bitch was and that they were done. Ci'ere Yurkowski and Jake Everts witnessed the pair speaking, quietly signalling to each other “Oh shit, Drew is in fucking trouble.” The crowd moved back to the living room, gathering around Malik Cordova's unconscious body. After finding one unconscious bloody body in the driveway, people worried about anyone who wasn’t walking and talking. As the excitement winded down the party continued as everyone waited for the ambulance to arrive. Amaya Wisawa, Ethan Walker and Kyle headed out the back door, down a path leading to a waterfall. Kyle was tempted to go back to the party to check on Wendy but Amaya and Ethan encouraged him to have fun. As they arrive to the natural pool, they debated who would jump in first. Without hesitating, Amaya pulled off her top and cannon-balled into the plunge pool at the bottom of the waterfall. Ethan called out for her name. There was no response. Kyle joined in and both of them repeatedly shouted her name. They looked down at the plunge pool to see Amaya wasn't in sight. Eventually, Amaya popped her head out of the water and repeatedly screeched at the top of her lungs. Ethan and Kyle turned and looked at each other before diving to Amaya. Ethan held Amaya in his arms and tried to calm her down. She couldn't speak. Ethan and Kyle soon noticed the body floating in the water. |-|OCTOBER 26TH, 2015 =TBA BOLD = Dead ITALICS = Attacked *'Celia Fitz'; cleaver in the back of head by Crimson the Clown *''Malik Cordova''; accidentally knocked down by Wendy Lamiroir Bloodshed Poster A.png Bloodshed Poster B.png Bloodshed Poster C.png Bloodshed.png Bloodshed Poster F.png Bloodshed Poster H.png Bloodshed Poster J.png Bloodshed Poster D.png Bloodshed Poster E.png Bloodshed Poster I.png Bloodshed Poster K.png Category:Bloodshed Category:Films